mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Randy Couture vs. Gabriel Gonzaga
The fight was for the heavyweight championship with Randy Couture defending against the challenger, Gabriel Gonzaga. The Fight The first round began. The fighters came out and touched gloves. Gonzaga landed a right hand. Couture landed a left hook. They clinched and Randy went for the takedown, Gonzaga defended, Couture got Gonzaga's back, took Gonzaga down and retained his back, they stood up with Couture still having his back. Couture landed some knees in the clinch. The crowd chanted 'Randy'. Couture continued landing those knees to the midsection. Couture got the takedown again and landed some big strikes as Gonzaga stood once more. Gonzaga landed a big kick and a big right hand. Couture pushed Gonzaga once more against the cage. Couture took Gonzaga down but Gonzaga got right back up. Gonzaga threw a big elbow and a big right hand. The crowd chanted 'Randy'. Gonzaga was cut on the bridge of his nose now. Couture got the double underhooks in the clinch. Gonzaga threw a good knee to the body. Couture went for the throw but Gonzaga stayed solid. Blood dripped off Gonzaga's nose onto Couture's shoulder. The crowd chanted 'Randy'. It looked like Gonzaga's nose was broken as he breathed out of his mouth and not his nose. Gonzaga landed a good knee. Couture landed a good shot from the dirty boxing in the clinch. Couture threw a good elbow. One minute remained. Couture landed a good knee. The crowd chanted 'Randy'. Couture threw some good lefts in the clinch. Couture threw a good elbow. Gonzaga looked exhausted and bloodied. Gonzaga threw some good strikes and Couture went for the takedown and the round ended. Gonzaga nearly collapsed. The second round began. Blood still dribbled from Gonzaga's nose. Gonzaga landed a good strike, tried for a head kick which was blocked by Couture. Couture went for the clinch against the cage once more there. Couture tried to sweep the legs. He broke the clinch and threw a left. He landed more uppercuts. The crowd chanted 'Randy'. Couture took Gonzaga's back once more. Herb Dean stopped the fight for a moment. Gonzaga told Dean that he couldn't see. Herb Dean asked if he wanted to continue. Gonzaga said that he wanted to continue. The fight was restarted with Couture retaining the back. Couture smelled blood and came in hard, landing knees to Gonzaga's back. Herb Dean took a point away from Gonzaga for grabbing the fence. Gonzaga turned around the clinch. Three minutes remained. The dirty boxing continued. Blood was all over Couture's back now. Couture landed an uppercut and some rights and then a knee and another big right. Gonzaga struggled to simply survive. Couture wisely closed the distance to get back into the clinch. Gonzaga seemed to be having an extremely hard time breathing. Herb Dean warned Gonzaga again not to grab the fence. Couture landed another uppercut and an elbow. Gonzaga defended but didn't put up any offense. Gonzaga looked dazed. Blood covered Couture's back now completely in big splashes. The crowd chanted 'Randy'. One minute remained. Couture landed a nice uppercut. Rogan commented that Gonzaga couldn't go five rounds with the nose busted up. Gonzaga landed a good knee. Ten seconds remained. Gonzaga tried for the trip. The second round ended. The cut men went to work on the nose of Gabriel Gonzaga. The third round began. Gonzaga looked dazed but calculating. Gonzaga threw a head kick, blocked by Couture's arm (the kick broke Couture's arm). They circled. They exchanged strikes. Couture showed good head movement. Gonzaga landed an excellent head kick. Couture clinched against the cage with him and shook off the head kick, landing some knees. Couture got the slam takedown and went down into half-guard, ground-and-pounding pretty viciously with Gonzaga barely defending. Herb Dean stopped the fight. It was over. Couture broke his arm blocking one of the head-kicks.